All That Glitters is not Gold
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Sequel to "Shot in the Dark" My lovely triangle kicks into full gear. Don't hate me too much


Wow. ::reads the review:: I made someone pass out. Well, I'm hope you're back awake for this fic. ^.^ What is this fic. Well...I've stared at a blank screen, lit a few candles, listened to a few Mp3's And currently am idealess. Yes, I type what's going on this side of the fic. What am I going to write. ::flails with anime tear streams:: I ::sniff:: don't own Digimon, and stuff....and I'm still idealess. Think think think think think. I got it. ::sniff:: This is going to be so cool. I'm doing the unthinkable...something that I cannot believe.....here goes.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All That Glitters is not Gold  
by Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Daisuke paced a hole in the floor of his room. The night before had gone from the best night in his life, to the worst one. How could T.A take Hikari away from him like that. He was the brave one, he was the leader, he was supposed to get the girl! There had to be a way to get her back. But how, they were his friends he should be happy for them. But the truth was, he hated Takeru with all his heart. He took away the one thing that he wanted. There had to be a way, to break them up. A way to do it and have nothing bad happen. There had to be a way.  
  
Takeru fell on his bed. What a night! It started out bad, but the end...the end was just amazing. His brother had been right. He finally told her, and look at what happened. She felt the same way, which meant that they were a couple, well unofficially. But, that was just a matter of asking her. The question was how? Takeru hopped to his feet and looked into the mirror. "Hikari you wouldn't want to go out on a date?" That wouldn't work. "Hikari, you....me....movie" No that was just...cheesy. He would just have to ask her tomorrow. Tomorrow, there was something important on that day. The basketball tornament! He would be gone all day! He should call her and remind her about it. But it was eleven at night. He needed to get to sleep he had to be up by six.  
  
The next day Hikari stopped by Takeru's apartment. Unfortunately it was ten by the time she got there. She was greeted by the news that Takeru would be gone for the day.  
  
"Hikari!" It was Daisuke. "Hey"  
  
"Hey Daisuke" Hikari said smiling "What's up?"  
  
Daisuke grinned. No Takeru, no Miyako, no Iori "You want to go see a movie?"  
  
Hikari considered the idea. They were friends, sure Daisuke hung off her like a spider monkey. But, it would just be a movie. "Sure."  
  
"Great! There's a new horror movie out, that I've been dying to see." Daisuke said. This was all going to go as he planned. Today he would show Hikari that he was better than Takeru. Today was the day he would win her over forever!  
  
Hikari shrugged. It shouldn't be too bad. It's not like he's going to try to put the moves on me. If she only knew what Daisuke had planned.  
  
The movies was called "The Lost Ship" Daisuke grinned. He had seen this on TV, the plan was you take the girl to a horror movie. Then she gets so scared she hides her head on your chest. And then you sneakily hugged her closer. This was his best idea ever!   
  
When they arrived to the movies, Daisuke realized the one flaw in his plan. The show was rated R. "Just great!" he mumbled. Now what was he going to do.  
  
Hikari was already glancing over the other movies. "That American movies just came out....it's just subtitled though"  
  
Daisuke thought about it for a while, foreign films were supposed to be romantic. "That's a good idea!" he said finally. He strolled up to the ticket booth. "I'll take two tickets to the" he squinted at the title "Nuh-ty- Professor?"  
  
"It's a great movie" the employee said. "Enjoy"  
  
Daisuke thought for a second, what type of romantic movie was called Nuh-ty Professor. They took the seats and the movie began promptly. The movie was not romantic, unless you called Eddy Murphy dressing up as a fat family romantic. Daisuke groaned through the whole film. Why couldn't his plans work. He glanced over to Hikari, at least she was having a good time. The movie gave him tome to cook up a new plan, he would get Hikari to go to dinner. Yes, that was a really good plan.  
  
The movie ended and they left the theater. Hikari grinned clapping her hands together "Hercules Hercules!"  
  
Daisuke blinked a few times "Huh"  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?" Hikari answered "That movie was so funny!"  
  
"Oh yeah" he nodded "It was...." he looked a bit uncomfortable "You want to go grab something to eat?"  
  
Hikari took a minute to think about it. Was there any harm in it? "Sure, why not" she finally answered.  
  
Daisuke took them to a small American cafe. This was perfect! American movie, although it wasn't romantic, then American cuisine. He was so smart! "This place good, Hikari?"  
  
Hikari nodded looking over the menu. They spent their time there talking about the Digital World, and about school and the dance. Hikari was careful not to mention Takeru. She knew how touchy Daisuke could be. Soon it was eight in the evening. And they were heading back to her apartment. Daisuke was "nice" enough to walk her up to her steps.  
  
"That was a fun day" Hikari admitted as they stood by the door talking. It really was fun. She didn't think she had that much fun in a long time. "The movie was great, so was dinner"  
  
Daisuke nodded. He would have to make his move fast. "Yeah." He finally said. "It was great spending time with you" without T.A being there he thought.  
  
"Well, goodnight..." Hikari said.  
  
"Hikari, wait a second" Daisuke said.  
  
Hikari turned back from the door and was immediately met by Daisuke's lips. She blinked, but was shocked her the most was, she didn't fight it.   
  
Takeru had ran to Hikari's apartment right after he had gotten home. Not even bothering to change out of his uniform. He turned the corner right when Daisuke kissed Hikari. His heart snapped in two. What was going on. His mind drew a blank. His only response was to run. Run to someplace safe, where he could think. And he kept running, before he knew it he was knocking on a door.  
  
Yamato stood up from his chair crossing over to the door, and pushed it open. "Takeru?"  
  
"She...and Daisuke" he was in tears. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest and ran over by a tank. "They were...."  
  
Yamato frowned he knew where this was heading. "Maybe, you were just seeing things"  
  
Takeru wiped his face with an arm. "I watched for a few seconds. She didn't even push him away!" The next thing he knew he was crying in his brother's arm.  
  
"Hey..." Yamato said softly. "All that glitters is not gold"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ugh! I feel so tainted after writing that! I said it was a love triangle...and that's what it is. So how was it. That's the first I strayed away from writing about the brothers only. I cant believe I wrote that. Read and Review. And this series is far from over. Don't everyone kill me at once. My writers block was cured at least...  
  
Daisuke>::stands on the end of a boat:: I'm king of the woooorld!  
  
::whistles and shoves him overboard::  
  
Daisuke> ::flails in mid air then falls in::  
  
::claps his hands :: Davish! Davish! Davish!


End file.
